


We Need to Talk

by acercrea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conversations that need to be had, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been leaving too many things unsaid, what happens when they get a chance to say some of them?





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I hope that this will be addressed in tomorrow’s episode, but there are several conversations that Magnus and Alec are avoiding, and it is the root of almost all of their relationship problems at the moment.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything related to Shadowhunters, this is just fiction and I’m not making any money from this.

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” Magnus said when he opened the door, pushing it shut immediately.

“Well that’s too bad, because I’m not taking no for an answer. We need to talk. Let me in,” Alec requested, putting his hand out to stop the door from closing.

“Fine, have it your way,” Magnus sighed, walking to the couch and lounging back onto it, grabbing his glass of whiskey from the end table. He let Alec walk into the main room before saying anything else.

“This had better be good or I am going to portal you right back out,” Magnus warned taking a sip of his drink and staring Alec down over the rim of the glass.

“So that’s it, you’re just going to give up on us? What happened to effort?” Alec asked, taking off his jacket as he made his way over to the couch.

“I’m not giving up, Alec, I am cutting my losses. There is a difference,” Magnus informed him casually.

“What does that mean? I don’t understand how we went from being so in sync to you sitting there talking down to me with a drink in your hand. I don’t understand how we got here,” Alec said, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Alec, we got here because you put your job before our relationship and I realized I have to do the same thing. We both have to be leaders in the Downworld and our relationship is getting in the way of that and clouding our judgement. I am doing this for you, so that you don’t have to worry about what the Clave is comfortable with you telling me. I am making it easier for both of us,” Magnus replied.

“So, your breaking up with me because of the Clave? That is insane,” Alec spoke, pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

“No, I’m not breaking up with you because of the Clave, Alec. I am breaking up with you because you lied to me. You looked me right in the eye and told me that you had no information about Valentine when you had just found out that he is one Mortal Instrument away from wiping out the entire Downworld, and you did it because you were unsure what the Clave would want you to say to me. I am breaking up with you because I can’t trust you, just like-” Magnus cut off abruptly.

“Just like what? Just like when Izzy was dating Raphael? You are sitting there with your holier than thou attitude and telling me half-truths, the same sort of half-truths you claim are ruining our relationship. How is this different than when you knew my sister was in a relationship with a vampire and letting herself get bitten on a regular basis to get high and you didn’t tell me? It was tough, but we worked through it and we got past it. I thought that was what you did in relationships,” Alec practically growled in agitation.

“It is, but we aren’t doing that because we don’t have a relationship anymore, Alec,” Magnus replied curtly.

“You keep saying that, and maybe I would know what it means if I had ever done this before, but I never have, so I am just asking you to tell me what I did so that next time I don’t screw it up so quickly. I am just trying to understand, Magnus. If our relationship meant anything to you, you owe me this much,” Alec pleaded, sinking to his knees in front of Magnus, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I keep forgetting that, don’t I?” Magnus spoke softly, taking a slow sip of his drink before setting it aside.

“Keep forgetting what?” Alec asked, doing everything in his power to keep the tears from spilling over.

“That you have never been in a relationship before. You don’t know the signs when someone is punishing you for something that someone else has done. That I am saying that I can’t trust you, but I mean that I couldn’t trust Camille and I haven’t gotten over that. That the painful memories I had dragged up by that agony rune were not just of my mother and my step father, but of every fear I have had of you realizing I’m not worthy of you and leaving me. Or worse of you staying with me your entire life and then having to move on from you for the next few centuries, because I worry sometimes it will take at least that long to get over your love. Or worst of all, despite our best intentions you turn out to be just as destructive to my mental health as Camille was and I spend another century trying to get over the pain of this breakup only to crush another beautiful soul because I wasn’t strong enough to take the leap of faith necessary to truly be in a relationship. That I haven’t really taken the leap yet because last time I let myself fall in love it almost killed me,” Magnus sighed, reaching out to cup Alec’s cheek and gently wipe away the tears that had spilled over.

“I had no idea. Why have you never told me any of that?” Alec questioned.

“Because you are perfect and you have never been hurt before. I think I was worried that you wouldn’t be able to relate and it would drive a wedge between us. There is a lot that I haven’t told you yet, Alexander,” Magnus spoke simply.

“Say it again,” Alec begged.

“Say what again?” Magnus asked.

“My name. You keep calling me Alec, and it makes me feel like I am nothing to you. I hate it when you call me Alec. Call me Alexander again, even if it is the last time,” Alec implored.

Instead of speaking Magnus slid from the couch and as soon as he was level with Alec pressed their lips together frantically. “Alexander,” he started when he broke away, enjoying the shudder that went up Alec’s spine when he said it, “I am sorry that I have been so unfair to you. That I gave you the impression that I don’t care about you. I have been alive for centuries and I have had many lovers. But I loved you before you spoke a word and I have never had that happen. In a lot of ways this is new to me too and I think I may have set you up for failure by not telling you everything you need to know about me and I believe deep down that we are stronger together than we are apart. Can you forgive me?” Magnus questioned.

“On one condition,” Alec countered.

“Anything,” Magnus agreed.

“As soon as Valentine is dead and the Mortal Instruments have been reclaimed or destroyed you tell me everything I need to know so that this doesn’t happen again,” Alec proposed.

“Absolutely,” Magnus promised, leaning back in and kissing Alec almost desperately.

A little while later, when they were both sated and lying on the cushions Magnus had conjured when it became clear they weren’t going to make it to the bedroom, Alec gave a little chuckle before cuddling further into Magnus.

“What is so funny, Alexander?” Magnus questioned, snapping his fingers to conjure a blanket that draped itself over them.

“Not that I like the fighting part, but the make-up sex part is pretty spectacular,” Alec hummed blissfully, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder.

“Yes, but maybe next time we can avoid the whole break-up part,” Magnus suggested.

“Deal,” Alec replied, leaning over to kiss Magnus again, a wide smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, leave a Kudos or a comment, they really mean the world to me. And if you want you can find me on Tumblr @acercrea.


End file.
